Chapter 4
Chapter 4 is the fouth chapter of the Itazura na Kiss Manga, written by Kaoru Tada and published by Shueisha. Characters Summary The summer vacation starts and both Kotoko and Naoki have things to do instead of lying around and doing nothing. However, their duties are totally different - while Naoki has to attend his tennis club practices, Kotoko has to attend tuition classes to prepare for the year-end exams despite scoring 100th on the mid-term ones. At school, rumors about her and Naoki continue spreading that they reach teachers' office as well. Kotoko gets so distracted by Naoki playing tennis that she doesn't listen to the teacher and as a punishment has to run laps in the school compound. There she gets hit by Naoki's ball and they start yet another quarrel, attracting even more people to gossip about them. Later that evening, Noriko makes Iries and Aiharas a cake, with Kotoko helping her squeeze the cream, only making it disgusting to eat, and, of course, starting another arguement with Naoki. On August 20th, Kotoko, Yuuki, Jinko, Satomi and Kinnosuke go to the pool. While everybody's having fun at the big pool, Yuuki ends up sinking in the pool, and Kotoko saves him. Yuuki, though, still doesn't change his opinion on her and writes that he saved Kotoko in his "Kotoko Observation Diary". The day of Shigeki and Shigeo's class reunion has finally came. Just when the two of them leave for Kyushuu, Noriko recieves a phone call telling her her mother is ill and that she should come right away. As she quickly packs Yuuki and herself up, she leaves Kotoko and Naoki all alone at the Irie household, only to later reveal to Yuuki that it was all a pure act and that she only wanted Kotoko and Naoki to have some alone time together. Back at the Irie household, Naoki tells Kotoko to cook a dinner for him and she, wanting to impress him, does as she was told. However, when Naoki enters the kitchen to see whether the dinner is ready he sees a horrifying view: smoky kitchen, falling dishes and burning food. He decides to help her and they have a dinner together. Just then, Kotoko realises she's in a big trouble: she didn't finish any of her summer homework. She retreats to her room and starts doing homework, but can't solve anything. She sneaks into Irie's room to get the answers, and instead of what she was looking for, she finds the diary where Yuuki writes how he feels about her; shocked by what she just read, Kotoko decides to add another page to his diary and writes that he actually likes her very much. Happy with what she did, she moves on to find Irie's homework. However, Naoki wakes up and notices her actions, therefore, proceeds to tease her and pretends to want to sleep with her. She panics and then realises that he was only teasing her, making him help her with her homework afterwards. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters